The one that got away
by kanari shinobu
Summary: Nuestra historia siempre será especial y nuestros lazos siempre serán los más fuertes, tan fuertes como una cadena de acero. Aún duele que seas el que se marchó, aunque estoy seguro nos volveremos a ver y ya no importará lo que digan o hagan los demás. Podremos volver a ser felices. SasuNaru. Oneshot. adv: creo que he de advertir que hay un poco de drama de por medio (?)


hola

pues, esto creo que nació del delirio de mi enfermedad(?) no sé, pero creo que es uno de los pocos oneshot que he escrito en mi vida y de los que he publicado, así que no sé como estará en ámbitos de desarrollo, es como más "experimental", creo.

y espero que les guste, es un songfic, con una canción de Katy Perry, la misma que la del título, así que si conocen la canción, ya saben a donde va todo esto(?) aunque hay ligeras variaciones, supongo.

**Disclaimer: **la canción The one that got away es de Katy Perry y pues lo otro ya lo saben.

**The one that got away**

**Summer after high school****  
****When we first met**

_¿__Qué edad teníamos entonces?__¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? Creo que tú ya tenías dieciséis y yo estaba a punto de cumplirlos. No es que no recuerde todo lo que pasó en aquellos días, pero a veces la edad deja de ser tan importante._

_Nos conocimos por una estupidez. Se me había roto mi mochila por ir tan cargada de libros y cuadernos. Esperaba salir corriendo del instituto para llegar pronto a casa y no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la tela de mi mochila cedió, mis libros se regaron por el suelo y yo acabé tirado junto a ellos gracias a una piedra que no vi debido al accidente. _

_Unos cuantos chicos que pasaban por ahí se rieron mientras trataba de juntar todos los libros y meterlos en lo que me quedaba de bolso. Tú pasaste por ahí, también te reíste pero me ayudaste a recoger las hojas y cuadernos que habían saltado muy lejos._

-deberías tener más cuidado

-no pensé que se fuera a romper, lo siento.- me sentí avergonzado de verme tan estúpido

-no sé porque te disculpas conmigo

-supongo que esto es algo embarazoso

-a cualquiera le puede pasar… oh, ¿Hesse?.- agitó delante de mí un tomo algo viejo del _Lobo Estepario_

_-_me gusta un poco.- me encogí de hombros mientras intentaba reparar mi mochila para meter todo dentro

-te va todo esto, ¿eh?.- preguntó mientras apilaba mis libros.- Wilde, Baudelaire, Poe, un poco de reflexión y soledad

-eh, si, si.- me empecé a poner nervioso al ver tanto cuestionamiento de su parte, además ni siquiera lo conocía

-¿tienes listo eso?.- indicó mi mochila y asentí no muy convencido de mi reparación.- no deberías andar con tantos libros

-pero quería comparar unas líneas

-nerd.- susurró con una media sonrisa. Me sentí un poco incómodo por lo de "nerd".- me llamo Sasuke

-soy Naruto, ¿en qué año vas?

-en el mismo que el tuyo, pero en el curso A

Con razón no tenía idea, estaba en una clase que están en los otros edificios del instituto. Yo estaba en el curso C, mis notas no eran las mejores, pero bueno. Nos dividían según nuestro rendimiento y la mayoría de los cursos estaban dispuestos al azar en todos los edificios del instituto, era difícil ubicar a alumnos de otros cursos, pues estábamos tan mal organizados que no sabíamos quién era de que curso.

La súper reparación de mi mochila no resistió ni siquiera que me levantara y todos los libros volvieron al suelo. Sasuke me revolvió el cabello y me dijo que no tendría más remedio que acompañarme hasta mi casa.

Intercambiamos número de teléfono y de a poco empezamos a hacernos amigos. Durante los recesos almorzábamos juntos y conversábamos sobre literatura, a él igual le interesaban autores parecidos; empezamos a intercambiar libros, a juntarnos los fines de semana y salir para pasar el rato. Al cabo de tres meses éramos inseparables, muy buenos amigos a pesar de que a veces discutíamos por detalles.

_Nunca tuve muy claro cómo fue que la relación empezó a volverse más estrecha, cómo fue que la línea de nuestra amistad fue tornándose más extraña y difusa. Me confundía ver tu rostro y tú no me dabas ninguna señal clara de lo que te ocurría. _

_Habían pasado un año y un par de meses desde que me ayudaste a recoger mis cuadernos y ese día estaba lloviendo. Nos habíamos juntado para conversar sobre la vida, pero no habíamos hablado de nada porque yo estaba demasiado confundido y tu distante y furioso por algo que después comprendí._

_Estábamos parados fuera de tu casa, yo sostenía mi paraguas para que el viento no se lo llevara y tú me mirabas con cara de que no me fuera, pero ya era tarde y tenía que volver pronto a casa. _

_Me abrazaste fuerte y me dijiste que por favor no te dejara solo ese día, que pasara a tu casa, que tomáramos algo, cualquier cosa. Me negué, pero tú no dejabas de abrazarme y me preocupaba tu actitud, y me preocupaba quererte de la forma en que lo hacía._

_Mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas y no entendía tu actitud, sentía tu frente caliente contra mi hombro y tu respiración irregular. Estabas nervioso igual. Sostuve más fuerte mi paraguas y decidí que quería mirarte, te pedí ver tus ojos… y me miraste con tanta pena que no supe que hacer más que pedirte disculpas y besarte._

_Tú me miraste tan sorprendido, me abrazaste y no dijiste nada. Yo no sabía que tenía que hacer, quería huir y alejarme y gritar y no sé. Pero lo único que hice fue sostener más fuertemente mi paraguas y murmurar "oh rayos, soy gay, soy gay", como si eso me ayudara en algo._

_Me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que me querías. Me preguntaste si me podías besar y asentí. Estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando tu mamá salió a la calle a preguntarnos porque no entrábamos pues estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Le inventamos una excusa a medias y ella entró nuevamente. Nos miramos y reímos como idiotas._

_Corrimos hasta la esquina de la calle y nos escondimos bajo mi paraguas para besarnos. Fue un momento único, me preguntaste si quería ser tu pareja y asentí riendo como un tarado, estaba nervioso y tú te contagiaste con la risa. _

_Finalmente me despedí, tenía que volver a casa antes de que oscureciera. Nos besamos una vez más y cada uno caminó por su lado. _

_Mientras iba a la estación me caí en una poza de agua por ir tan distraído, pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo increíble que resultaba todo._

_Ni siquiera conseguí llegar a la estación correcta tratando de no chillar por la suerte que tenía._

**We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead****  
****And on my 18th Birthday****  
****We got that chain tattoos**

_Para tu cumpleaños ese año, tu padre te regaló un coche porque tenías buenas calificaciones y según él, lo merecías. Esa noche me invitaste al cine, pero acabamos haciendo el amor en tu automóvil en los estacionamientos del centro comercial. _

_Es lo más loco que haya hecho nunca, pero fue algo entretenido y que jamás olvidaré, sobre todo por la paciencia que tuviste para convencerme de que hiciera ese tipo de cosas… y para ser el que estuviera abajo. Recuerdo que mientras me acariciabas susurraste que este iba a ser tu mejor cumpleaños, y que no iba a ser precisamente por el regalo de tu papá._

_Nuestra confianza aumentó mucho más después de eso, ambos éramos más abiertos con las cosas que queríamos. A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos, pudimos conocernos más a fondo. Nuestro lazo fue inquebrantable de verdad._

_Estábamos unidos por cadenas, como me dijiste un día por la noche, porque era un lazo fuerte, irrompible y duradero. Y cuando tuvimos dieciocho nos tatuamos esos grilletes: tú en la muñeca de tu mano derecha, y yo en la izquierda. Aunque claro, las manteníamos ocultas con brazaletes anchos, de esos de cuero con tachas metálicas que tanto te gustaban. Así ninguna persona los vería._

_Nadie sabía de nuestra relación. Los tiempos eran complicados y, bueno, nadie nos iba a aceptar. Tener una pareja del mismo sexo era como una aberración y un tema casi tabú, aparte de prestarse para malos problemas y bromas indeseadas. Tú lo sabías muy bien, sobre todo por tu familia tan conservadora._

**Used to steal your parents' liquor****  
****And climb to the roof****  
****Talk about our future****  
****like we had a clue**

_Ya estábamos a punto de entrar a la universidad. Tú querías estudiar veterinaria, pero tus padres querían que fueras un "veterinario de humanos", como siempre decías. Yo quería estudiar literatura y sabía que aquello no era una carrera en la que abundara el dinero, así que mis padres también me pondrían una que otra traba._

_Nuestro último año de instituto nos vimos menos porque la pasábamos estudiando, pero los fines de semana los salvábamos en el techo de tu casa, bebiendo e inventando futuros paralelos._

_Habían tantas posibilidades estúpidas: irnos del país, casarnos, estudiar dos carreras, irnos a vivir a un monte como ermitaños y vivir de forma sustentable, ser fugitivos, vender drogas. O que tu trabajarías primero como médico mientras yo escribía un libro y que con las ganancias de mi libro tu estudiarías veterinaria. Nos reímos tanto._

_No podíamos hacer lo que queríamos, pero prometimos hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_El día del baile de graduación tuvimos que invitar chicas para asistir, porque así lo determinaban las reglas. Claro, como no había más opciones que la heterosexualidad._

_Tuvimos que ir con chicas de nuestros cursos, por suerte teníamos algo así como "conocidas" con las que podíamos ir y a nadie le parecería raro que saliéramos con ellas. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y trazamos un plan, para por lo menos estar un momento a solas durante ese día._

_Cuando eligieran al rey a la reina del baile nos escabulliríamos a la parte trasera del gimnasio, ahí nadie nos prestaría atención porque estarían más pendiente del tonto concurso que de lo que hicieran los demás._

**Never plan that one day****  
****I'd be loosing you**

Esperé a Sasuke unos minutos. Hacía mucho frío en lugar, supongo que también era por la hora, ya iba a ser media noche y todo estaba cubierto con una fina película de humedad.

Sasuke apareció por la derecha soltándose un poco la corbata que llevaba, se veía muy incómodo con el traje.

-cuanta elegancia.- dijo cuando se acercó a mí y pellizcó mi mejilla en tono de burla.

-lo mismo digo pues.- le ayudé a quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta, porque ya parecía que se la iba arrancar con los dientes.

-odio estas cosas. Sakura me pidió que las usara para combinar con su vestido.- se encogió de hombros.- no sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

-no sé, los colores supongo. Por mi parte, Hinata no me exigió nada.- le saqué la lengua para molestarlo

-corres con suerte entonces

Reímos un rato y comentamos algunas cosas de la fiesta, sobre nuestros compañeros, algunos de los que se vistieron raro y cosas así. Nos sentamos en una banca que había por allí.

-¿has bebido algo?.- me preguntó con sorna

-no, todo lo que había allí para beber se veía asqueroso, incluso esos trozos de pastel ¿a quién se le ocurrió?

-perfecto. No me gustaría que acabaras mal del estómago por algo como eso.- Sasuke hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro.- quiero ir a casa, contigo, quizás a ver una película, quiero ver _Freaks_ de nuevo o algo más, no sé

-tenemos que esperar que entreguen los premios por curso.- me gustaba molestarlo cuando se ponía muy "romántico".

-claro, y con lo populares que somos seguro estamos nominados a todos ellos

Le golpeé la cabeza por decir estupideces, allí el no popular era yo.

-Sasuke, todos te quieren, seguro ganarás alguno

-como si me importara algo.- me miró directamente a los ojos y le sonreí de vuelta.- me importan otras cosas, una cosa que está aquí conmigo

-gracias por llamarme cosa.- se río de mi y picó mi nariz con su dedo

-Naruto, cállate, ¿quieres?

Y me besó. No tuve miedo de corresponderle porque estábamos ocultos. Crucé mis brazos tras su cuello para tenerlo más cerca. Sus labios eran suaves y me producían un montón de sentimientos, cada vez que los tocaba recordaba todos los momentos que habíamos compartido. Eran como un "check point" para mi, donde se agregaban más recuerdos y sentimientos, cada beso era un eslabón para la cadena que nos unía fuertemente.

Amaba a Sasuke y él me amaba, ambos lo teníamos muy claro.

Íbamos a cumplir pronto dos años juntos. Dos años era todo un logro para mí en lo que a relaciones se trataba; Sasuke dijo que nunca había tenido una pareja en realidad porque consideraba que era un pérdida de tiempo, claro que ahora ya no pensaba así.

El beso se hacía eterno en medio de la noche.

En circunstancias más favorables, no tendríamos que estar escondidos aquí, podríamos estar en cualquier parte, queriéndonos nada más.

Era frustrante en cierto modo.

Tuvimos que separarnos cuando escuchamos unas risas y pasos que venían hacia nosotros. Me alarmé y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía la chaqueta de Sasuke cubriéndome la cabeza.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?

No pude reconocer la voz e iba a sacarme de encima la chaqueta pero Sasuke me dijo que no y me lo impidió sujetándola con fuerza. Me quedé quieto.

-que te importa

-así que Uchiha, te van los hombres.- un grupo de chicos se río, supuse que debía ser un grupo que iba a esconderse a fumar o algo así. Que mala suerte.

-maricón tenía que ser. Con razón tan arregladito siempre

-¿tienes un problema con eso?

-¿y quién está ahí contigo? ¿Con quién te revuelcas?.- fue otro chico.

-váyanse a molestar a otro.- les respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

-ohh, el mariconcito tiene agallas

-siempre se supo que el Uchiha era un gay de mierda, con esa cara de nena

-¿y quién da y quién recibe?

Distinguí la voz de al menos 5 chicos diferentes. No sabía que estaban haciendo, pero por el tono que usaban y sus risas, supe que podía tornarse peligroso.

Busqué a tientas la manga de Sasuke, al encontrarla tiré de ella, teníamos que salir de allí.

Cogió mi mano y estiró de ella.

-¿A dónde vas enfermo? ¿A quién llevas?

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al entenderlo todo: Sasuke estaba protegiéndome, por eso me cubrió con su chaqueta. Sentí mis ojos arder.

-vamos, no te quitaremos a tu noviecito. Preséntanoslo.

-aquí los enfermos son ustedes. Vayan a llorar donde sus mamitas mejor. Vámonos.

Empecé a caminar a su lado, pero sentí un movimiento brusco y Sasuke se soltó de mí. Al oír los ruidos supe que, o le estaban pegando o él le pegaba alguien.

-venga Kiba, ¿cómo dejas que esa mujercita te pegue?

Estaban peleando y yo no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que ayudarlo, me armé de valor, e iba a voltearme pero no me lo permitió

-vete, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

Por su tono de voz supe que iba en serio, así que me eché a correr a ciegas, viendo apenas en la oscuridad el césped que pisaba. Por suerte a mi no me siguieron, pero podía oír el jaleo de la pelea a lo lejos.

Me detuve unos metros más allá y me atreví a quitarme la chaqueta de mi rostro. Estaba demasiado agitado, tenía ganas de llorar y no pude contenerme.

Pase de largo a los baños del gimnasio, tratando de que nadie me viera y lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Tenía miedo, si le pasaba algo a Sasuke yo…

Si le pasaba algo, nunca me lo perdonaría, por huir como un cobarde.

_En esos momentos me moría de ansiedad. Estaba encerrado en un cubículo de los baños, llorando como un bebé, esperándote, rezándole a todo en lo que no creía para que te ayudaran de alguna forma._

_Habrá pasado una media hora cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y escuché tu voz: "¿dobe?". No sabes que casi me morí al escuchar tu voz y saber que estabas bien._

_Bueno, no bien, un poco magullado y moreteado. Te grité que eras un idiota, que te estabas arriesgando y que ahora por ponerte a pelear todo el mundo daría por hecho que eras gay, y ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? "pero tú estás a salvo". _

_No podía dejar de llorar. Pudiste haber salido gravemente herido, pero dejaste que me fuera y no te ayudara, sabiendo que siempre pude pelear tan bien como tú. _

_Me dijiste que no me preocupara por detalles, que para eso era cinto negro y que los chicos habían quedado peor._

_Insensato, ellos eran cinco. Te abracé y te golpeé luego, por hacer cosas arriesgadas, por ser un estúpido y por amarme tanto como para protegerme de esa forma tan irresponsable._

"_Nunca olvides que te amo de la forma más estúpida", jamás en la vida olvidaré aquella declaración mientras intentaba limpiarte las heridas con tu corbata._

_Esa noche nos quedamos en mi casa, entraste a escondidas por una ventana a pesar de lo maltratado que estabas._

**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash****  
****Never one we got the other****  
****We made a pact**

_Al año siguiente entramos a la universidad, pero en universidades diferentes, que por suerte estaban en la misma ciudad. A pesar de todo lo que luchaste, tuviste que entrar a estudiar medicina, yo tuve suerte, yo si pude entrar a estudiar literatura. _

_Nuestros horarios no eran compatibles, pero encontramos formas de seguir viéndonos. Cuando se me hacía muy tarde, ibas por mí con la excusa de que eras mi príncipe azul y tenías que resguardarme; así como algunos días yo iba a dejarte el almuerzo cuando estabas en períodos de exámenes y no tenías tiempo para nada._

_Así también prometimos vernos por lo menos una vez todos los días, y a pesar de lo complicado de la situación lo logramos bien. Aunque a veces nos veíamos unos minutos, pero esa suficiente para bromear un rato._

_Seguíamos teniendo esa chispa de siempre, como si el poco tiempo que teníamos no fuera tan terrible._

_Aunque hubo días en que no pude verte. Tenías que leer unos libros enormes y aprender tantas cosas, yo intenté aprender algo sobre lo que estudiabas para ayudarte._

_Y en esos días se nos ocurrió grabar nuestras voces y mandarnos mensajes así. Grabaciones que se hacían eternas a veces, donde hablábamos de que era lo que hacíamos, de cómo nos aburríamos en clases, de cuánto nos extrañábamos y de que haríamos si estuviera juntos. Era divertido._

_Aún hoy escucho esas grabaciones y me parece increíble la cantidad de estupideces que podías hablar, aún cuando eras considerado el más serio y mejor de la clase._

_Pero creo que sin duda, lo peor de todo fue que te removiste el tatuaje, nuestro tatuaje._

_Tardaste dos meses en decírmelo y me sentí más mal por ese tiempo que por el hecho, era obvio que en tu carrera no podías llevar un tatuaje. Es estúpido, como si eso influyera en algo… estuvimos peleados una semana por eso, ¿verdad?._

_Al final nos dimos cuenta que no hacía mucha diferencia un tatuaje si seguíamos sintiendo lo mismo. _

_Me regalaste una argolla de acero._

_Te pregunté si era una petición de matrimonio, pero no me respondiste y te reíste. Luego, cada vez que nos veíamos me dabas una argolla de acero. Al cabo de unos meses tenía cerca de 50._

_Cuando no sabía qué hacer con tantas argollas, te pregunté hasta sacarte la verdad. Me dijiste que eran para representar la cadena que nos unía; que cuando llegara el verano nos dedicaríamos a soldar todos los eslabones que reuniera hasta ese entonces y veríamos que tan fuerte y larga podía resultar._

_Siempre tenías esos detalles tan sorprendentes._

_Junte más de cien argollas pues nos podíamos ver más seguido. Mi mamá preguntaba porque tenía esas cosas, le dije que era un proyecto y dejo de molestarme._

_Un día llegaste con un moratón cerca de tu boca. Al preguntarte que te había pasado me dijiste te habías agarrado a golpes con uno de tus compañeros que quiso apropiarse de tu trabajo de investigación. Te reprendí diciéndote que no debías pelear, que era mucho mejor que arreglaras tus problemas hablando._

_Y se volvió a repetir. Un morado, un corte, un dolor de espalda…_

_Entonces me dijiste que habías vuelto a entrenar kung fu y que como estabas un poco "oxidado" te maltrataban un poco más._

_Te creí._

_Un día fui a dejarte el almuerzo a tu universidad y no estabas. Pregunté a tus compañeros y me dijeron que no habías ido a clases._

_Me pareció raro y fui a tu casa. Tu mamá me dijo que estabas durmiendo porque estabas muy cansado por los últimos exámenes, le dejé como recado que me llamaras cuando despertaras._

_Me llamaste al anochecer y me dijiste que Anatomía y Bioquímica te traían algo complicado, pero que sin duda el viernes podríamos vernos después de las clases._

_Te esperé el viernes, pero nunca llegaste…_

**We keep full our promises****  
****Be us against the world**

_Te esperé hasta que se hizo de noche, fuera de tu universidad. _

_Y te sigo esperando aún ahora…_

_Quería tanto verte, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que un par de días sin verte eran como semanas, meses._

_Y te vi cuando llegué a casa._

_Tu foto estaba en el noticiero. _

_Estabas desaparecido desde el día anterior y te habían hallado bajo los árboles del parque, desangrado y golpeado al parecer por un asalto._

_Mi mamá dice que me desmayé después de eso._

_No lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que al despertar lloré, que corrí a tu casa y me recibió tu hermano, que estaba destrozado y lloraba._

_No había explicación, no había un motivo para que te llevaran de mi lado._

_Lloré con Itachi hasta que llegaron tus padres afligidos, venían de reconocer tu cadáver. Lloré con ellos una vez más no sabiendo que más hacer. Me sentía tan desesperado, tan abandonado._

_No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora._

_Mis padres vinieron por mí en la madrugada. Me dijeron que comprendían que era mi mejor amigo y que me sentía mal por eso, pero no tenía que descontrolarme así…_

_Mi mejor amigo. Por dios, íbamos a cumplir tres años de estar en pareja… eras mucho más que mi amigo, lo eras todo, eras mi apoyo en la vida. Nos estábamos esforzando para que las cosas pudieran ir mejor, para tener un futuro juntos._

_Nos íbamos a ver el viernes, íbamos a hacer nuestra cadena en el verano…_

_Te fuiste y me dejaste solo._

_Ni siquiera podía ir a clases. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, de pensar en lo que te hicieron._

_Saliste en los noticiarios, en los periódicos, en internet… eras Sasuke Uchiha, el joven modelo de estudiante y perfecto que fue muerto por razones desconocidas._

_Me estaba muriendo por dentro. No tenía con quien hablar, no tenía a quien decirle que extrañaba al amor de mi vida, no tenía a quien decirle que se habían llevado a mi otra mitad. Delante de todos sólo podía llorar por mi mejor amigo._

_La policía vino a hablar conmigo a los dos días. Tenían unos indicios y yo, como su mejor amigo, tenía que saber algunas cosas. No sabía que tenía que decirles y mis padres estaban ahí presentes, no podía decirle la verdad._

_Uno de los policías me dijo que fuiste atacado por un grupo de personas, que por las marcas supieron que trataron de defenderte, pero ellos llevaban armas, cuchillos, y que tu muerte fue por una bala en tu pecho._

_Cada palabra impersonal se iba hundiendo en mi carne. Me dolía como no te imaginas._

_Les dije que días antes te había vista con moratones y al verbalizarlo entendí que no estabas entrenando kung fu y que no te habías peleado con un compañero, como me habías dicho._

_Una prueba de ADN dio con los culpables. Culpables que yo ya conocía, y que hace un tiempo atrás yo no había podido ver porque tú me protegiste de ellos._

_Ellos te arrancaron de mí. Los chicos del instituto que nos molestaron aquella vez. _

_Estaban furiosos porque esa vez los golpeaste, porque a pesar de ser un "enfermo maricón", los venciste. Y te buscaban y siempre acababan peleando… sólo que ahora ellos se aseguraron de vencerte._

_Sabes que yo también podría haberte protegido, que podía pelear a tu lado, que no me importaba que lo hicieras para resguardarme._

_Y en la televisión ahora eras un chico mártir, un chico homosexual que murió a causa del odio injustificado de un grupo de estúpidos._

_Sólo se supo eso, nunca nadie pensó en que yo podía ser tu pareja._

_Me quedaba seguir llorando en silencio._

**And in another life****  
****I would be your girl**

_Si yo hubiese sido una chica estas cosas no pasarían. Si yo fuera una chica no… no te habrías ido._

_Hubiera sido normal, no tendríamos que habernos escondido, ni en la escuela ni en nuestras casas. Tu hubieras sido tratado bien por tener una novia estando en el instituto, tus padres se habían sentido orgullosos de que tuvieras planes a futuro de casarte y formar una familia._

_Si existe eso de la reencarnación, en mi próxima vida, quiero que sepas que te buscaré y que yo seré una chica para que todo esté bien, para que no nos juzguen, para que puedas cumplir todas las promesas que me hiciste, para que no tengas que protegerme de formas arriesgadas._

_En mi próxima vida quiero ser tu novia y disfrutaremos de la vida. _

_Para que no sea extraño que nos veamos todos los días, para que no se extrañen porque te lleve el almuerzo a tu universidad o que tú me esperes a la salida de las clases para llevarme a casa. Para que todo esté en orden y no molestemos a nadie por querernos._

_Seré tu chica y podremos ir juntos a la fiesta de graduación._

_Y luego tú estudiarás veterinaria y nos iremos a vivir como ermitaños al monte. Cumpliéremos todas nuestras promesas._

**In another life****  
****I would make you stay****  
****So I don't have to say****  
****You were the one that got away**

_Cuando nos veamos de nuevo tendré conmigo nuestra cadena de más de cien eslabones, te alegraría saber que mide poco más de siete metros y muy firme y pesada. También te alegraría saber que me gradué, pero ahora estoy estudiando una ingeniería por presiones de mis padres._

_Pero en mi próxima vida, cumpliré mi sueño de ser escritor, porque tendré tu apoyo incondicional, porque estarás ahí para darme la mano cuando me sienta asustado o para bromear. Porque estaremos juntos, siempre lo estaremos._

_Ya sea en este lado o en el otro, o en cualquiera. Te amaré de la misma forma, y todo será mejor y habrán menos lágrimas._

_La próxima vez que nos veamos, estaremos juntos y no tendré que decir que eres el único que se fue._

**fin**

¿puedo esperar comentarios después de esto? sólo, no me odien, ¿ya? ;n;

en fin, aprovecharé de actualizar mis otros fics ya que estoy en casa xD espero hacerlo antes de que se acabe esta semana, como dije por ahí, estoy atascada en una parte.

y muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta el final de esto, espero que no se hallan arrepentido(?) un abrazos para todxs 3


End file.
